Plan B
by Leauh2o
Summary: Sharon & Rusty discuss moving in with Andy.
1. Chapter 1

Once Sharon and Rusty were home from their disastrous trip to view the house Andy was interested in buying and had been at the center of their most recent investigation, they settled in for the evening. Rusty was even happier that Andy didn't have any clean clothes at the condo so he had to go back to his place leaving them alone in the condo for the night. Rusty settled in at his desk to work on his Vlog.

A quiet rap on his door barely registered. He absently hummed a response his eyes not moving from the screen. Sharon slowly stepped in and sat on the edge of his bed. This action did catch Rusty's attention usually Sharon spoke to him from the doorway. Actually entering his room and taking a seat meant things were serious. He cautiously turned his chair to face her. "Mom is ...everything ok?"

"Oh fine, everything is fine," she said with a flutter of her hands that contradicted her words.

"Oh, ok," Rusty replied but continued to watch her.

She smiled weakly at him, her fingers fiddling with the button on her sweater.

He knew there was something she needed to talk to him about and she was searching for the best approach.

She finally sighed, "You seem very happy with the way things turned out today."

He noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes as she spoke. He avoided her gaze feeling a pang of guilt. He hoped she would continue but of course she didn't. She did what she always did, waited patiently for his response. Her hands resting quietly in her laps gazing at him with a knowing look.

"Mom, nobody is happy about toxic mold," he said with a shrug. Sharon gave a small smile and raised an eyebrow still looking at him expectantly.

Rusty sighed knowing per usual there would be no easy way out.

"Look mom, I ...like where we live now." Sharon smiled at him. "This," Rusty gestured with his hand,"This is my room." He looked down at the floor for a moment before meeting her gaze again. "This is home."

Sharon nodded giving a small hum as she listened.

"Ok you're right. You are always right," Rusty voice sounded frustrated but also pleading, hoping she would understand. "I don't want to move."

"Ok," she sighed before standing up. "I'll talk to Andy."  
She smiled at him as she headed for the door.

A look of confusion clouded Rusty's face. "Talk to Andy?" Rusty stood up. "Talk to Andy about what?" Rusty sounded nervous.

Sharon turned reaching out to rub his shoulder. "To tell him that we're just ... We're not ready." She turned again to leave.

"Mom...no, you...you can't tell him that," Rusty sputtered.

Sharon took hold of Rusty's shoulders giving him a reassuring smile. "Rusty it's all right. Andy will ...understand. I don't ..."

Rusty cut her off, "No, no he won't. And ... It's ... It's not true. You want to."

"Rusty, it's all right. We're a package deal and Andy knows that," she tried to sound reassuring but from the look on Rusty's face she wasn't sure she had pulled it off.

"Mom, I know. He said..."

This piqued Sharon's interest. "What did Andy say?"

"Look, Mom, I was worried... About this whole moving in thing and you ...and and Andy were so into this house and buying it. So...so I asked Andy about it."

Sharon arched an eyebrow.

"I asked him if ...if I ...ya know... Like if I was getting in the way."

"Rusty."

"No mom, don't ...he said I wasn't. Really we ...talked and like it was good," Rusty said not letting her finish. "So...Mom I thought maybe ...well I mean he's like here all the time anyway."

Sharon guessed where he was going with this and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

"Couldn't Andy just move in here?" Rusty asked finally looking her straight in the eyes. He continued before she could answer. "I mean for the time being, ya know ...while we look for something else."

Sharon stepped closer to Rusty. Tilting her head, she cupped his face giving him a warm smile. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears she leaned in kissing his cheek. Caressing his cheek with her thumb she sighed, "We can ask."

Giving him another smile she turned to leave stopping just inside his doorway she turned. "I think you should ask Andy to join us for dinner tomorrow."

Rusty looked puzzled.

"I think it would mean a lot coming from you," she said.

"Ok if you really like think so."

"I do," she said. "Good night Rusty."

"Good night Mom," he replied watching her close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **It took a while to get this posted. Thought this was going to be a one shot but looks like it isn't :) Thank you to all who have read, liked and review. Much appreciation to elephant0303 who has allowed me to bounce ideas and then read my crazy ideas.**

Chapter 2

Rusty had a hard time falling asleep. Did he really just suggest, no tell his mom to have her boyfriend move in? What was he thinking? Rusty groaned pulling his pillow over his head. Why didn't he just mind his own business and keep his mouth shut? Was moving to a new house really freaking him out this much? Well, duh, voiced that little voice in his head, his actions spoke volumes. He glanced around his room. His room. This was home. This was comfortable. He didn't want it to change. Change usually meant something unpleasant was on the horizon.

But Andy was around a lot. Like all the time. They had already done the cohabitation thing hadn't they? At least this time, he could keep his room or stay at Gus', if things got uncomfortable. Who was he kidding, when, when things got uncomfortable. Rusty groaned as his mind brought up images of his Mom and Andy, images he tried to eradicate from his mind.

Maybe he could recant in the morning? Claim temporary insanity, a reaction to his exposure to toxic black mold. The memory of that moment made him smile, then he felt a little guilty. She had been so excited about that house and the idea of moving in with Andy. Granted it had taken her some time to get to that point. He assumed that she hadn't mentioned the whole moving in together thing to him until she had been ready for that step. After all she had done for him, could he really deny her something that would make her so happy? Simply because he was scared.

And a little bit jealous if he was being truly honest. He really didn't want to share her. He didn't want her in every nook and cranny of his life, but it was kinda nice when he had her all to himself. He was just too immature to realize it.

So now she expected him to invite Andy to dinner so they could ask him to move in. Auuhhhggg, that little voice had turned into a little man banging his head against a wall and screaming. Oh could this get any worse. The easy answer, a definite yes.

That dinner was going to be all kinds of awkward. There was no way Andy would say no, no matter how impractical the condo was for the three of them. Rusty could see no good way of backing out. And the more he thought about backing out, the more he realized that he didn't want to. Andy was a good guy, rough around the edges but good. He was honest. He didn't sugar coat things. Andy tried to be kind when he could, but he hadn't and didn't lie to him.

Living with Andy during his recovery hadn't been that bad. It was really the Flynn-sitting part that was awful. They both hated it. Andy felt weak and burdensome to everyone while Rusty felt resented and intrusive. It had all worked out in the end. Rusty was actually kind of thankful for Sharon's over-protectiveness regarding Andy. Her insistence that Andy not be left alone had probably saved his life.

This time, it would be different. Rusty would have his room not the couch. Life would be pretty normal. Well, as normal as it could be with love sick adults around. Rusty groaned again as those images made a reappearance.

Rules! That would be his saving grace, Sharon loved rules. Rusty just needed Andy to be on board. He needed to talk with Andy about this moving in idea, without Sharon. He needed to set some ground rules for those two and this possible new living arrangement.

Finally feeling a little more at ease about it all, Rusty adjusted his pillows and tried to finally get some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to all for the reads and reviews. I really appreciate your feedback, good, bad or indifferent, I do appreciate when you take the time let me know you read it and what you thought. I hope I caught all the typos. If there is interest I probably have another chapter for this.**

Chapter 3

Rusty waited pensively for an opportunity to talk the Lieutenant. Rusty shook his head, Andy. Call him Andy. It didn't look like he was going to wrap things up at his desk anytime soon so Rusty took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves before he approached his mother's boyfriend.

"Ah Lieutenant," Rusty said hesitantly.

When the older man looked up at him expectantly, Rusty stumbled over his words.

"Andy, I mean Andy," Rusty said with a sheepish shrug.

"What's up kid?" Andy asked looking back down at the file on his desk closing it then looking up at Rusty again.

"Ah well," Rusty ran a hand through his hair feeling uncomfortable. He looked past Andy to see Sharon watching them through the glass wall. When he looked back, Andy had an expectant if a bit puzzled expression on his face.

"Can I talk to you? Ah...in private?" Rusty had an almost pleading tone in his voice.

"Yah, sure kid. Breakroom?" Andy suggested.

Rusty nodded before starting for the break room eyes fixed on the floor.

Andy watched him go then glanced toward Sharon's office. She met his gaze with a smile. Andy shrugged and headed off to follow Rusty.

Sharon smiled as she watched Andy and Rusty head off together, a part of her wishing she could be a fly on the wall. She could only hope the conversation would go well between them.

Rusty seemed unusually nervous. Andy was concerned as well as curious. He could only wonder what was going on. His biggest question was, why had Rusty come to him rather than Sharon? Only Rusty could answer that, so Andy waited with his hands in his pockets as Rusty fidgeted about the room trying to decide whether to sit or stand.

Andy chuckled a bit to himself before finally saying, "Ok Rusty, what's on your mind?"

Rusty stopped moving about, finally taking a seat with an audible sigh. The expression on Rusty's face was difficult to read. All Andy knew for certain was that Rusty was an odd shade of pale.

Andy's concern finally won out over his patience. "Rusty? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Rusty shook his head. "No, no nothing like that Lieu.. I mean Andy."

"Ok...so out with it kid. Just give it to me straight," Andy said taking a seat across from the kid and placing his hands palms down on the table.

"Yah, ok. Well Mom and I had a talk last night," Rusty began. "About that house and this whole moving in thing."

Andy nodded hoping to prod the kid along and get him to the point. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this but tried not to show it.

"Ok so ...like it was a nice house and all. But well basically you spend a lot of time at our place."

Andy nodded, "Uh huh."

"And what if ya know what if someone wants to buy your house before you find… I mean we find something."

Andy nodded again trying hard not to sigh or lose his patience.

"So I just thought what if you...well if for the time being...until we find it I mean," Rusty stammered on. Why was it so hard to just say it? He like Andy. Andy made his mom happy. He has already seen him in his bathrobe and at breakfast so why was this so hard to say?

Andy struggled to remain calm and patient. He pressed his palms into the table telling himself to breathe and Rusty would eventually spit it out.

"Yah, ok, well ya know how my mom likes rules," Rusty babbled making less and less sense as he continued.

Andy was beginning to get worried. Whatever was on the kid's mind didn't seem to be leading anywhere good at the moment.

"Yah, Sharon's unusual appreciation for the rules is nothing new kid, "Andy said with a somewhat forced chuckle.

"Well sometimes you need rules, right? To like ...keep stuff from getting ...ya know …" Rusty continued to struggle.

Andy sighed. He took a deep breath before trying to steer conversation someplace sensical.

"Look Rusty, something is obviously on your mind. Are you sure you don't want to talk to your mom about this?"

Rusty's eyes went wide, "No." He took a deep breath, "I mean we will. She wants me to invite you to dinner to like talk about it."

Andy's eyebrows rose. Talk about what? he thought.

"Why don't you just move in with us now?" Rusty finally blurted out his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Ahhh," Andy wasn't certain he had heard the kid correctly. "Did I hear you right? Move into the condo? With you and Sharon?"

Rusty nodded. "Yah, well ... you practically live there now," Rusty smirked a little at the surprised look on Andy's face. "I mean really, Andy, how often do you really sleep at your place?"

Andy laughed a little and shook his head. As little as possible he thought with another chuckle.

"So you've discussed this with Sharon? With your mother?" he queried, trying to sound less shocked than he was by the direction this conversation was heading.

"Yah, Andy. We talked." Rusty shook his head.

"Well we talked about that possibility too and - " Andy started but Rusty interrupted him.

"I know. But I thought it made more sense," Rusty said.

"Wait...wait. You? This is your idea?"

Rusty couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Yah," he chuckled. "Look Andy, like I said you're around all the time anyway. And...well...she's happier when you're there," Rusty shrugged as he looked down at the table then leaned back in his chair. "I ...ya know...just really want her to be happy."

"Well kid, I don't know what to say...I thought you were, well ...happy about that house fiasco," Andy said shaking his head.

When Rusty didn't answer Andy gave a little grunt, "Yah, that's what I thought," then he sat back in his chair as well.

"Well, I'm ...I wasn't," Rusty stammered a guilty expression on his face. "Ok, I wasn't really excited about the idea. ..of moving. The condo, ya know, its …"

"Home," Andy said for him with a slight shrug of his shoulders and tilt of his head. Andy understood that. The kid had a rough time before Sharon. He knew her place was the longest Rusty had ever stayed in one place. He was just as attached to the place as he was to the woman who owned it.

"Yah, home. I've never been in one place this long. I was scared about moving someplace new," Rusty confessed.

Andy leaned forward, "So what's changed?" He was curious if this idea was really his or one that Sharon had maneuvered him into. Not that she manipulated the kid, but sometimes she had a way of presenting the facts. Although when they had talked about it, Sharon had made a pretty good case as to why her condo wasn't suitable. It was too small, only one bathroom, closet space and no place for a guest to stay.

Rusty sighed, "Nothing has really changed." He looked at his hands. "I don't want things to change. I don't want to .. I like don't want to walk in on you and my Mom …" His voice trailed off as those unwanted images from last night flooded his mind. Rusty just shook his head.

"Look kid, Rusty," Andy said a touch of concern in his voice.

"No, Andy. I need to say this. You and my Mom ...it's like weird."

Rusty looked up when Andy sighed.

"But like not in a bad way...like I mean she's happy. And well …" Rusty took a deep breath and looked up finally meeting Andy's gaze. "Well, like that's all that really matters." He paused fiddling with the edge of the table. "That she's happy. After everything she has done for me… I ...can't. I want her to be happy."

"So do I, Rusty," Andy said leaning a little forward.

"Right," Rusty nodded. "I think… I was hoping that you'd like, be ok with it. With moving into the condo. Ya know, just while you guys look for something else."

Andy tried to suppress the smile that tried to erupt on his face. While his expression remained subdued his eyes sparkled, not that Rusty would notice. Andy sat back, employing a strategy he had observed Sharon use on many an occasion, he waited. He waited for the other shoe to drop.

"But we are gonna need some ground rules," Rusty said feigning a confidence he didn't really feel.

Andy raised an eyebrow and hummed.

Rusty squirmed a bit under Andy's steady gaze.

"Yah know like …" Rusty faltered succumbing to the pressure of the situation.

Andy chuckled to himself, only slightly enjoying how uncomfortable the kid was. Andy was going to make him sweat just a little. After all Rusty was so wrapped up in his own feelings, needs and wants and just assumed Andy would jump at the chance to move in. He wonder if Rusty would notice or if he'd need to point it out. He frowned a bit thinking it would be the latter. Maybe the kid knew him better than he thought because who was he kidding, mentally he was already packing his bags, but the kid didn't need to know that just yet.

"Hang on kid," Andy said holding up his hands. "I don't know how I feel about all this. Does Sharon know? Shouldn't she be part of this conversation?"

"Yah Andy. She knows. We talked last night," Rusty pouted beginning to sound like a petulant child.

ndy waited. Rusty sighed.

"Come on, Andy, you practically live with us now," Rusty tried steering the conversation to get Andy to see the positive. Well the obvious actually. Why was he being, well being such a ...such an ass.

Looking at Andy just sitting there almost smugly; Rusty sighed again. Why did he have to always deal with detectives?

"I told Mom that I didn't want to move. And she was going to tell you that the whole moving in together thing was gonna need to wait," Rusty huffed.

Andy raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"But...but I told her not to do that. I thought you would want to move in right now," Rusty looked down. "I guess I ...sorry Andy. I just thought you'd want to."

Andy finally let Rusty off the hook with a small chuckle. "Kid, I want nothing more than to live with your mom."

Rusty gave him a questioning look before Andy quickly added, "And of course you. The both of you." He gestured with his hand for emphasis.

"So you're agreeing! We don't have to move." Rusty was almost giddy.

"Slow down, Rusty," Andy held up his hands trying to tamp down the boy's enthusiasm. "I'm just trying to understand. Does Sharon, does your mom, want this?"

"Well yah. I mean she really wanted that house," Rusty sounded a little more sincere. "You think she would have agreed if she didn't want to do it?"

Andy shook his head. He knew Rusty was right, Sharon would never agree to something like living together unless she was planning to follow through with it. Andy just couldn't quite figure out what Rusty's angle was. Why was he bringing this up if it was Sharon's idea.

"Ok, Rusty, what is really going on here?" Andy asked arms folded.

"Look Andy, like I said before, I really just don't want to move," Rusty tried to sound convincing. "I mean, I don't want to move right now. The condo is home."

"All right, Rusty," Andy said not convinced that was the kid's only reservation. "So, what's with the ground rules talk? I know how much Sharon likes her rules but ground rules has Rusty Beck written all over it," Andy said giving Rusty a knowing look.

"Yah, well, Mom wanted me to invite you over for dinner so we could talk about you moving into the condo for now. And I thought ...well I wanted," Rusty began to stammer.

"And you thought you'd have a chat with the boyfriend beforehand and what?" Andy was feeling more than a little irritated with Rusty at the moment.

"Come on Andy. You know how you guys are. And I don't like want to talk about it ...like ever but I really don't want to talk about it with my Mom. It is just so…" Rusty shuttered at the thought of Andy with his Mom. "It's just gross Andy. Sorry but it is."

Andy had to laugh. He couldn't really blame the kid for being weirded out. It was normal for a kid his age to want to believe that their parents were celibate. Andy didn't ever want to imagine his own parents had a sex life so he could see the kid's point. Still the pained expression on Rusty's face..

"When we all like live together can you please," Rusty pleaded splayed his palms together in a prayer like motion. "Rooms have doors for a reason. Can you like just not do anything in like public."

"All right, Rusty, but next time you want to talk about something can we avoid the run around. First off, yes, I'll come to dinner to talk about moving into the condo ... for the time being. Until we find the right house," Andy began.

"Yah, great, thanks Andy," Rusty blurted out.

"And ... I will do my best to keep our sex life out of, well let's just say, the common living areas," Andy said with a smirk as he watched Rusty cridge in his seat.

"Yah, thanks," Rusty said looking down at the table.

"But, Mr. Beck, I have a few ground rules of my own, "Andy said steepling his fingers.

"Oh right, ok," Rusty nodded. He sighed his head already spinning with a million possibilities.

"First, when we move in, whether it's at the condo or the a house we buy later. I will not be a guest. It will become my house, too," Andy said trying to suppress the smirk that was attempting to spread across his face.

"Ok no problem, of course," Rusty sat forward talking fast.

"I'm not finished," Andy said pointedly.

Rusty sat back with a sigh and a shake of his head. Of course it couldn't be that easy.

"Now Sharon and I work together and there are rules here. I can't, well let's just say, there are a lot of behavioral restrictions. And I won't have that happen at home too. So, that being said,

you will not roll your eyes, make sarcastic comments or disapproving noises…" Andy pointed at Rusty for emphasis. "When. not if. when I hold Sharon's hand, give her a hug and kiss her."

Aauughhh, Rusty groaned. "Seriously, can't you just keep that behind closed doors ya know, in private. You are determined to scar me for life."

Andy simply gave Rusty a pressing look.

"Yah, ok, I'll try but I can't just stop cold turkey, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. But that's all I can promise," Rusty said suppressing a grin.

"Fair enough," Andy laughed.

"Can I ask you like one thing?" Rusty said turning more serious.

"Sure kid, ask me anything," Andy sighed sitting back.

"Is living together your.. like endgame?"

Andy was surprised that the kid asked. Well maybe he wasn't truly surprised, maybe he was just impressed with the kid's nerve.

"Ahh, Rusty. If you are asking me what the future holds...I can't answer that. I can say that I have no intention of going anywhere. I love her, Rusty. I want to make her happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. However she will have me." Andy answered as honestly as he could.

Rusty nodded. That was an answer he could live with for now.

"So, what time is dinner tonight?" Andy asked. There was more he could say about his hopes for the future but that was a conversation to have with his girlfriend not her son.

"Dinner, I guess would be around 7, unless you get stuck here," Rusty said standing up. He glanced at the wall clock, knowing that Sharon would be wondering about the length of their conversation.

Andy stood as well. "All right, kid, let's get out back out there before Sharon sends out a search party for the two of us," he said with a chuckle giving Rusty a pat on the back as they made their way to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to everyone who is following, has favorited and especially left reviews. It is greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 4

Andy wasn't surprised to find Sharon perched on his desk as he and Rusty returned to the murder room.

Andy smirked, Sharon smiled and Rusty studied the floor sheepishly his hands buried in his pockets.

Sharon stood as they drew closer. "Is everything all right?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Andy stopped just in front of her. He gestured toward Rusty, "Your son here, has invited me to dinner tonight… barring any hold ups here."

Sharon turned toward her son. "Well Rusty that was very nice of you," Sharon said chipperly.

"Yah, well," Rusty stammered a guilt stricken look on his face.

Sharon fought to hide a smile that pulled at her lips.

Andy chuckled. "I know that you," he pointed a finger in her direction, "put him up to it." He smirked at her.

Rusty looked between his mother and the Lieutenant a bit of color returning to his cheeks.

Sharon feigned innocence. Andy just gave her s knowing nod and a quick wink.

"So does that mean you are cooking?" Andy teased. ""Or are we stopping to pick something up?"

"Are you insinuating I can't cook?" Sharon said giving him a glare over her glasses that lacked any real heat due to the smirk that played at her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Andy said with a laugh.

Rusty just shook his head. Looking up he noticed Buzz was back at his desk. "As much as I hate to leave this riveting conversation… I'm gonna," Rusty said pointing a thumb over his shoulder and making a hasty retreat.

"See you tonight," Sharon said with a little wave. Rusty rolled his eyes as he made his escape to the relative safety that Buzz provided.

Sharon looked over at Andy, the quirk of a smile playing at her lips. "You two were… gone a long time for a simple invitation to dinner?" she said.

Andy shrugged.

Sharon gave him a knowing hum in reply. "What time did you two decide on again?"

"Around 7 barring any hold ups here," he chuckled.

"Well then I suggest you get back to work Lieutenant," she teased before shaking her head and heading back to her office.

The remainder of the day remained remarkably uneventful. Everyone was able to make it an early night.

As Sharon walked out of her office, she wasn't surprised to see Andy perched on the edge of his desk waiting for her.

"So where are we picking up dinner?" he said with a grin that caused her to narrow her eyes in response.

"I can cook," she said hands on her hips, "and quite well too. If you recall?"

He laughed holding up his hands. "I never suggested otherwise. I just thought that after a long day, you might not want to go to the trouble."

She smiled at him wrinkling her nose. "I don't like it when you're right," she teased.

He laughed. "With how infrequently it happens, ya gotta go me points."

"Italian, Chinese or Mexican?" he asked standing up.

"Hmm, you pick. I've made enough decisions for one day," she sighed rolling her neck.

"Fair enough, Mexican it is!" he said cheerfully.

Sharon just laughed and shook her head, taking the hand he extended to her, she laced their fingers together and they headed toward the elevators.

Sharon arrived home first as Andy had stopped to pick up their dinner. She had tried to insist on picking it up since they had invited him, but Andy wouldn't be swayed.

She rapped on Rusty's door, but received no response. She momentarily debated on how best to proceed, deciding to knock with more gusto as she opened the door calling his name.

As she had presumed, Rusty was glued to his computer, headphones firmly in place. She smiled to herself as she approached her son hoping not to startle him.

"Hey," she said touching his shoulder causing him to jump and spin in his seat which in turn caused her to jump back.

They both fumbled apologies.

"I just wanted to let you know I was home and Andy," she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she said his name, "will be here shortly with Mexican."

"You made him get the dinner he was invited to?" Rusty said with a smirk.

She made a face at him. "No, he insisted. Do you want to come out and help me set the table?"

It was posed as a question but Rusty knew it really wasn't. "Let me just save this last edit and I'll be right there."

"You and Andy seemed to have had a lot to talk about this afternoon," Sharon probed.

Rusty visibly tensed before responding. "Ah yah we … Ah."

"Oh you don't need to tell me what you talked about. I'm just glad you feel that Andy is someone you can talk to," Sharon said saving him.

Rusty sighed, "Ah yah I guess. I'll be right there, ok?"

"Ok Rusty," Sharon said with a smile as she left him to finish.

Rusty was just finishing with the silverware when Andy knocked on the door. His arms ladened with bags.

"Who exactly is coming to dinner?" Sharon asked with a laugh. "The whole division?" She just shook her head, relieving Andy of a bag and a small bouquet of flowers.

"I just couldn't decide so I got a variety," he said with a smile and a shrug. "Those are for you by the way." He tilted his head indicating the flowers she was currently enjoying the aroma of.

She hummed and smiled at him over the petals. "Yes, thank you." She stepped close to him as he set his bags down on the counter and kiss him on the cheek.

Glancing up to witness the exchange Rusty rolled his eyes. Stopping suddenly when Andy shot him a look, Rusty sighed and refocused his attention back on the table. Andy's smirk brought a questioning look from Sharon.

"Still keep the vase in the same place?" Andy asked quickly avoiding her unasked question. He moved to retrieve the vase before she answered already knowing where she kept it.

Sharon just gave a little laugh as he opened the appropriate cabinet retrieving a tall slender clear vase. While Andy busied himself with the vase and the flowers, Sharon unpacked dinner. She quietly watched Rusty diligently straighten each item on the table. Had either of the two been watching her they would have noticed the small smile and raised brow. She knew something was up and it was only a matter of time before one them cracked. She was betting on Rusty being the weakest link, but she would try not to push the issue no matter how much her inquizitive nature tried to provoke her. As she had said she was just pleased that Rusty was confiding in Andy.

"Shall I put this all on serving trays so we can have a proper dinner?" She said breaking the silence.

"You don't need to get all fancy on my account," Andy said walking behind her, vase in hand. He stopped just long enough to place a quick kiss on her cheek. "You, well the company is enough for me," he almost whispered in her ear before proceeding to the table.

That was the second kiss, albeit a very tame one, in Rusty's presence. She gave Andy a sideways glance, unsuccessfully hiding her smirk. Rusty again attempted an eye roll only to abruptly stop and simply close his eyes.

"I'll grab us some drinks. Lieuten ...I mean Andy?" Rusty said as he slid past his mother's boyfriend into the kitchen

Sharon watched Rusty and smiled to herself. Those two were not best friends but she could see that Rusty was definitely trying to be more receptive.

As they sat down Andy turned to Sharon saying, "Ok, so are you going to tell me what this is all about?" He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his features as neutral as possible but the merriment in his eyes was a dead giveaway.

Sharon hummed with a smile. "It's a good thing you were never a gambler," she said slyly. "You," she looked between the two of them, "already know what this," she swirled her fork in front of her, "is all about."

Andy looked at Rusty.

"What ?!" Rusty said defensively, "I said nothing."

"And there was your mistake," Andy sighed.

"I can never win," Rusty groaned.

"And the sooner you remember that young man the easier things will be for you," Sharon said with a laugh.

"So," Sharon said becoming more serious and looking at Andy. "What did you decide?"

"Well that depends? Are you formally asking me to moving in here," he paused reaching for her hand, "with you?"

Rusty's groan was quickly stifled when Andy glanced in his direction.

"Ok, what is all ...this about?" She asked waving her fork between the two men at her table.

"What's all what?" Andy said acting innocent.

Sharon hummed as she took another bite. Then she turned her attention toward her son. She glanced at him over her glasses as she slowly chewed.

Rusty gave Andy a pleading look. Andy couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips when he very discreetly shook his head, hoping Sharon wouldn't notice but knowing she probably did.

Sharon took another bite her eyes never leaving her son, who seemed to be shrinking before their eyes.

"All right, I told him why I was, like inviting him to dinner," Rusty finally confessed, hoping it would be enough but knowing it wasn't.

Sharon's gaze never faltered.

"And I… I needed um wanted to um kinda ...like talk about stuff," he stammered.

"Oh," she said between bites.

"We weren't like hiding anything for you," Rusty rambled.

"You just didn't want me there for that particular conversation," Sharon offered sounding a little too pleasant and understanding. That tone always made him nervous.

"Ah no … Nothing like that." Rusty's mind was racing. A myriad of explanations quickly jumped to mind and were dismissed in the same instance. None would be sufficient. Just as he had decided to tell her everything, he hear Andy's voice.

"It was just some guy talk," Andy tried to maintain a serious tone but struggled to keep the amusement at bay.

Andy noticed Rusty visibly exhale as Sharon shifted her focus from her son to her boyfriend. A serious expression firmly in place on Sharon's face, more for Rusty's benefit than Andy's. Her eyes betrayed her true feelings and Andy struggled not to laugh.

Andy smirked, "So let me just answer the question at hand. Do I want to live with you? Yes, but you know that already. Would I be willing to move in here ...for a short amount of time until we find something bigger?" Andy said giving her hand a squeeze. He couldn't seem to wipe the silly grin off of his face that was now mirrored by her.

This time Rusty's silent eye roll went unnoticed.

Andy continued. "On the condition that living here is temporary and you will actively continue to look for a bigger place with me." He brought the back of her fingers to his lips. "Then yes I would love to move in here with you." He glanced at Rusty, "with both of you."

Sharon squeezed Andy's hand beaming at him. She hadn't really doubted that Andy would agree, she just hadn't been one hundred percent certain. So she was a little surprised by the butterflies that has descended upon her stomach as she waited for his answer.

Rusty sighed. Andy gave a quick look but figured he'd give the kid a pass this time. After all he had only promised to try and reduce his expressions of disgust. Rome wasn't built in a day so to speak.

"So when do you want the official move in date to be?" Andy asked with a grin.

Rusty thought he looked like the Cheshire Cat and inwardly groaned. What had he done?

"Would the end of the week be too soon?" She asked playfully looking just as pleased as Andy.

What had he done? Rusty thought, only made his mother extremely happy so what was there to complain about really.

Then Andy stood and leaned across the table. He planted a firm loving kiss on her lips which she returned.

Witnessing that caused that little voice in Rusty's head to scream.

Sharon looked just a bit embarrassed. Andy rarely kissed her openly like that in front of anyone especially Rusty. This gesture had given her an inkling about the subject matter of Rusty and Andy's talk.

Andy was impressed that Rusty managed to refrain from eye rolls and sarcastic commentary at that moment. The kid still looked like he might vomit but he kept quiet and shoveled his food into his mouth, eyes firmed fixed on his plate.

Andy sat back down with a smile. "Great," he said, "I'll pick up some boxes so I can start bringing over my stuff."

The End

 **A/N**

 **Thank you everyone, you have been amazingly kind, encouraging, supportive and helpful. Thank you**


End file.
